


Fool's Holiday

by heyitsmoonyx



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8696836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitsmoonyx/pseuds/heyitsmoonyx
Summary: Dan has acted like an idiot towards Phil one too many times, but he decides that Christmas is the best time to set things right. // SLASH //





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am not an English native speaker so I apologize for any grammatical mistake you might find.  
> This oneshot was inspired by All Time Low's song "Fool's Holiday" so if you want to, you can listen to it while reading this.

Phil entered the apartment he shared with his boyfriend and took off his coat, breathing in the warm of the room. He loved going into London during Christmas time just to enjoy the view of the city covered in snow and full of decorations; it made him feel like he lived in some magical kingdom of sorts and he simply loved seeing people so happy. It made _him_ happy.  
He hung the coat on the hanger next to the door and made his way to the kitchen in need of some steaming hot tea. As nice as it was to walk around the city, it was freezing cold out there.

"Dan? Are you home?" he asked while looking foe his Christmas themed mug. He heard footsteps behind him and figured it was Dan trying to scare him so he decided to play along.  
After finding the mug, and noticing that several seconds had passed by without Dan making a move, he turned around to find and empty spot in front of him and a piece of paper on the table. Phil picked it up and scanned it. It was a light blue paper with tiny little details in gold and his name in big black cursive letters. He couldn't help but think how cheesy it looked and a giant smile spread all over his face.  
He turned the card around and found a short message, which he read carefully.

_Go to the office. There's something special for you there. X_

Unable to hide his excitement, Phil ran to their shared office, the tea completely forgotten. He opened the door, expecting to find Dan but he was met by another card like the previous one instead.

_Turn on the computer screen. You'll find something. x_

He quickly did as he was told and sat on the nearest chair. There was a video ready to be played so he pressed the button and waited.

 _"Hey Phil"_ video Dan said _"I was home alone because you went to Louise's a while ago and I know you won't be back for hours so I decided to do something for you because I miss you."_

Phil remembered that day. Dan had been on the couch with his laptop all day and now that he thought about it, he had asked repeatedly if Phil was going somewhere in the afternoon, with the excuse that he wanted Maltesers. He hadn't noticed then, but now it actually made sense.

_"I just wanted to tell you that I know I've fucked things up with you more than once in the last few years and I've been thinking a lot about it. You could write down all the shit I've done and the list would probably reach Japan or something. "_

Phil smiled sadly at the screen. Even though it was true that Dan had made some mistakes in the four years they'd been together, he had a problem when it came to letting things go, as opposed to Phil, who had already forgiven him for everything.

_"You were always there for me when I needed, even when my stubborn idiotic self didn't want you near and I'm really thankful for that. You've taught me to be true to myself, to not give up and to look for the good things even when everything feels like it couldn't actually be worse"_

_"I've been total arse to you more times than I can count and you didn't deserve any of it... But for some reason I have yet to understand, you still put up with me and no words could ever express just how much that means to me. I'm sorry for all the mistakes I've made; I'm not really used to having someone who cares so much about me like you do and sometimes I kind of forget that my actions can hurt you.  
I will probably spend the rest of my life trying to set things right, if you'll have me that is, but today I wanted to wish you a really fucking merry Christmas and thank you for all you do for me every single day... And for putting up with all my shit too. I love you, Phil Lester and I really hope you like my present. There's only one requirement before you open it but you should turn around now because I'm probably standing there right behind you looking really awkward."_

Phil let out a chuckle at that and turned around. Exactly as video Dan had said, there stood real life Dan with what he assumed was his present.

"Dan" he started but the brown eyed boy shut him up by bringing his index finger to his own lips and gestured Phil to get closer to the neatly wrapped box he had in his other hand. Phil took one more step towards Dan and fixed his gaze on the box. It was wrapped on a golden paper and had a little note attached to it with a silver lace, which he took and read.

_Do not open 'til you've got forever to spend with me..._

"Of course I've got forever to spend with you." he whispered and smiled at his boyfriend.

He could see the nerves in Dan's eyes so he quickly proceeded to open the present. He carefully unwrapped it to uncover a black velvet box and his jaw immediately dropped while his eyes stared at Dan's looking for confirmation of what he was thinking.

"D-Dan"

Dan opened the box and revealed a simple silver band with tiny details in gold.

"Philip Michael Lester will you... will you marry me?" He stuttered but his eyes never left Phil's. "In my defense, I did warn you..." he tried to joke but the nervousness and fear were quite visible in his eyes.  
Noticing that, Phil was brought back to reality, a huge smile appeared in his face and his eyes filled with tears.

"Y-yes! Yes, of course I will marry you, Dan! Oh my God!"

He took Dan's face in his hands and kissed him, pouring all the love and happiness he was feeling into it.

"Oh my God, you scared the heck out of me for a moment!" Dan said, burying his face on Phil's chest and hugging him by the waist.

"How could I ever say no to you?"

"You deserve an award for putting up with me." Dan whispered, happy tears streaming down his face.

"I get to marry you, that's reward enough."

Dan stood straight, wiped the tears off his face with the back of his hand, took the ring out of the small box and carefully put it in Phil's finger. He then kissed his now fiancé and hugged him again.

"You know..." Phil said examining the ring, the smile still present in his face "we should make a new video for the gaming channel. And if anyone happens to pick on the ring, well, those things happen. Right?"

"Absolutely." Dan agreed with a chuckle and kissed him one more time.


End file.
